Christina Salgado
Milyn Jensen Christina Salgado labeled The Sultry Spitfire is a bad girl on Bad Girls Club Mexico. During the show, she was 21 while filming, she is 23 now and currently living on Jersey City, New Jersey. It isn't known if she is single or not, though on the show she is seen calling her ex-boyfriend more than once. Christina left the house after a physical altercation with roommate, Rima Mellal. Personality Christina is fiery, outspoken, and Puerto Rican, she is in her prime when it comes to boys, girls, parties, and drama. Christina likes to tempt boys as a "hobby" and loves the idea of a challenge. Tired of trying to mold herself into a good girl, this hard partying wild thing has been sent to disciplinary school and quit every job that stood in the way of having a good time. Biography In the Season 9 House In the house, Christina meets everyone; however, she is not liked by other individuals such as Julie. While at a club together, she gets involved in an altercation with Julie after she starts an argument with her, telling her that she doesn't like her. This longing feud continues with more physical altercations between the two in episodes 2 and 3 of Season Nine. Christina is believed to have a really bad temper when the girls go to La Paz for a vacation out of the house as she starts a fight with her close friend, Ashley. When Rima starts to get under her skin after that fight, Christina loses her breaking point and is seen showing her temper while on the phone with her ex-boyfriend. Christina tries to confront Rima for her poor actions, but the event leads to a physical altercation that causes her to leave the house. In the season finale, Christina returns back to the house, along with Mehgan, Erika and Andrea, in order to settle finished business. She can be seen getting into a fight with Falen after egging the fight with Ashley and Mehgan on, they try to confront the girls for their actions in the house that lead to them leaving. During the reunion, Christina mostly confronts Rima, and agrees that she has no beef with anyone in the house, but she has nothing nice to say to any girl in the end overall. Fights Christina vs. Julie Christina and Julie share a feud in the season when Christina's ways rub Julie the wrong way. Christina and Julie find themselves in various altercations together. In One Night in Mexico, Julie admits that she isn't fond with Christina and it doesn't go well with her. This results in an argument that leads to a pre-altercation between the two and Falen and the other girls trying to hold her back. However, the issue was left alone after going back into the house. The girls continue to fight each other until the middle of The Devil Wears Nada, where Julie tries to make a scheme by making a truce with Christina in order to continue her plan. Christina vs. Falen Christina and Falen both got into an argument while out in Mexico. Although the argument seemed serious, the two seemed to have kissed and made up together indicating that the argument is settled. However, in the season finale, the two both get into a physical altercation together when Christina and the other girls return for revenge. Christina vs. Ashley Christina and Ashley both developed a friendship in the house in the beginning, but a physical altercation and an argument in La Paz causes their friendship to tear apart. Christina and Ashley remained no longer friends at this time, and Christina confronted Ashley in the season finale about her changing ways after the other girls left the house including her. Christina vs. Rima Christina's fight with Ashley caused Rima to dislike her, and she wanted to find a way to try and get her out of the house because her temper annoys everyone there. When Christina confronts Rima for her behavior, it leads into a fight and it causes Christina to leave the house. Rima is also fake and a bully, she secretly plots and plans behind your Back and is very "sloppy" with men. Category:Bad Girls Category:Season 9 Cast Member Category:Original